


Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins (Cockles) Photos Collection- Can't Fight This Feeling (Fanvid)

by egoismt



Series: Supernatural Tribute Fanvids [7]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Fanart, Fanvids, Gen, REO Speedwagon - Freeform, Screenshots, Song: Can't Fight This Feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt
Summary: Jensen and Misha（Cockles）詹森和米沙美照選集 - Can't Fight This FeelingMy tribute to the amazing actors Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins. All photos were screenshot by myself or collected from the internet. Kudos to the amazing artists!! Hope you'll like it. Enjoy! :)為感謝演員 Jensen Ackles 和 Misha Collins，將自己擷圖或網路收集來的美照編輯成影片，希望各位喜歡~ ^^
Relationships: Jensen Ackles & Misha Collins
Series: Supernatural Tribute Fanvids [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062830
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins (Cockles) Photos Collection- Can't Fight This Feeling (Fanvid)

**Subtitles 字幕：**

English / Chinese BGM lyrics 英／中文 BGM 歌詞

**Related Fanvids Playlist 相關作品播放清單**

<https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLttIMdZhz5W-dbwvLhu5XyIAR_e-DUuO>

<https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLttIMdZhz5VlwtGET351V-oxUMFDV4AL>

<https://space.bilibili.com/1534665633/channel/detail?cid=161733>

<https://www.instagram.com/egoismht07/channel/>

**Tv Show:** #Supernatural

 **Software:**

VideoPad Professional v8.99  
格式工廠 v5.5.0

 **BGM:**

REO Speedwagon - Can't Fight This Feeling

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zpOULjyy-n8>

  
#Jensen Ackles #Misha #Misha Collins #Cockles #Castiel Forever #Castiel #Dean Winchester #Destiel #DeanCas #SPN Family #SPN #Supernatural #Fanart #Screenshot #Fanvid #Can't Fight This Feeling #REO Speedwagon #同人 #邪惡力量 #凶鬼惡靈 #超自然檔案


End file.
